The present invention relates to a portable timekeeping device which can start, stop, maintain and otherwise control a remote timer adapted to maintain an official time and optionally, at least one other time. The present invention also relates to a timekeeping system comprising one or more portable timekeeping devices each of which is capable of controlling a remote timer adapted to maintain an official time and optionally, at least one other time. More particularly, the portable timekeeping device and system is designed primarily for use with sporting events, particularly, but not limited to, hockey, football and basketball.
Many sport games played today are timed events in which competing teams attempt to obtain the most points during a specified period, referred to as the official time. The official time, maintained on a timekeeping board and/or a game clock, often is stopped and re-started due to several factors, including called time-outs and called penalties. The stopping and re-starting of the official time leads to time keeping inaccuracies in the official time, the most notable of which is loss of xe2x80x9cgame timexe2x80x9d. Loss of game time results from the time delay between when a time-out or penalty is called, usually by an individual officiating the game, and the actual stopping of the official time on a game clock. The loss of game time can be a significant factor in the outcome of the game.
A typical National Hockey League (NHL) game can be used to illustrate loss of xe2x80x9cgame timexe2x80x9d. The official time of play for an NHL game is sixty (60) minutes. However, on average, the game is played only for about fifty-seven (57) minutes. The three (3) minute difference between the official time and the actual time of play is the loss of xe2x80x9cgame timexe2x80x9d. This three-minute loss of game time primarily is due to the fact that there is a time delay from the moment when the individual officiating the game signals to the game clock timekeeper that the official time should be stopped and the time when the game clock actually is stopped. There are several causes contributing to this time delay, including (1) the time required for the officiating individual to bring his arm to his face, whistle to his mouth and then exert a breath to blow the whistle signaling that the game clock should be stopped, (2) the time required for the sound of the signal to travel from the whistle and across the sporting venue to the official timekeeper, (3) the reaction time of the official timekeeper to receive the signal and physically stop the game clock and (4) the time from when the hockey puck is dropped onto the ice to resume play and when the game clock is re-started.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide an official with means to automatically control a timer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,389 to Shimbo, issued Jan. 10, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,368 to Stalp, issued Jun. 12, 1973, disclose timekeeping systems in which a start signal is triggered by a start pistol which emits an audible signal and simultaneously starts a clock connected thereto by a transmission cable. An inherent disadvantage of these systems is the use of cable, rather than wireless communication. As described, such a system could not be utilized in a sporting event in which the one or more officials are situated on the area of play. In addition, these systems only provides means to start a clock, not for stopping a clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,354 to Costabile, issued Mar. 8, 1994, discloses a remotely actuable sports timing system that automatically responds to a whistle blown by a sports official to generate a radio signal which provides an instantaneous switching signal to actuate a game clock. Specifically, each individual officiating a game carries an actuating system including a whistle to be gripped between the teeth, a microphone in close proximity of the whistle and connected to a radio transmitter which is clipped to the official""s belt or clothing. In practice, when the individual blows the whistle, the emitted sound therefrom is amplified by the microphone and causes a first radio control signal to be sent from the radio transmitter to a radio receiver which receives the first radio control signal and generates a remote switching signal in response to the radio control signal. The remote switching signal is connected to a controller having switching means to actuate the game clock. The radio transmitter also may be provided with one or more push buttons, each of which can generate a second radio control signal oscillating at a different frequency than the first radio control signal, the second radio control signal also being sent to the radio receiver and converted to a remote switching signal for actuating a timer.
The system provided by Costabile has several drawbacks. First, the requirement that each official carry three items, namely the whistle, microphone and radio transmitter, is cumbersome and creates an unnecessary burden on each official. Second, the system is overly complicated and confusing in that two separate and distinct radio signals can be generated and transmitted at different frequencies by the radio transmitter depending on the action of the official; each signal requiring a different action by the radio receiver. Third, the official""s unit does not display the official time or any other game time.
Despite the attempts of the prior art, a need still exists for a timekeeping device and system comprising a portable timekeeping device which can remotely start, stop, maintain and otherwise control a remote timer, such as a game clock, which maintains an official time and optionally at least one other time, by emitting a wireless signal to the remote timer. Such a timekeeping device should include an easy-to-activate triggering device which actuates the wireless signal. Such a timekeeping device also should be utilized in place of a conventional whistle typically used by individuals officiating a game and should be capable of emitting an audible signal when the triggering device is activated. Such a device also should be designed to be comfortably worn by an individual and should not distract the the individual from his officiating duties. Such a timekeeping device and system also should be provided with a two-way communication such that the official time and any other times being displayed on the game clock are also displayed on the portable timekeeping device. Moreover, such a timekeeping device and system should function such that loss of game time is greatly reduced. In addition, such a timekeeping device and system should be capable of being configured easily for use in a variety of sporting events.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device and system which reduces or eliminates the loss of xe2x80x9cgame timexe2x80x9d typically experienced during a conventional sporting event.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device and system comprising one or more portable timekeeping devices, each of which being capable of starting, stopping, maintaining and otherwise controlling a remote timer adapted to maintain an official time and optionally, at least one other time, by emitting a wireless signal.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device and system comprising one or more portable timekeeping devices, each having an easy-to-use triggering device for actuating a wireless signal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device and system comprising a portable timekeeping device which is not cumbersome and which can be worn comfortably.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device and system having two way communication between a remote timer and each portable timekeeping device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device and system in which the official time and any other times displayed on a remote timer are also displayed on each portable timekeeping device being utilized.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device and system which is capable of being configured easily for use in a variety of sporting events.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part of the description and claims which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by practice of the invention.